Did I Marry the wrong person?
by 9tailedfox101
Summary: well the well is closed off and Kagome is stuck in the past so she marries...... rated M for Language and maybe a lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfic so try to be nice ok but I will fully understand if you think this is crappy Oh disclaimer thing **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **so here goes

Another thing

/_abc_/thoughts

--------------------------------------battle field with Naraku---------------------------------------

Kikyo was barely standing as she shot her last arrow as she yelled "die Naraku" she fell to the ground exhausted, she had used to much spiritual energy and had been hurt pretty badly. Naraku managed to dodge her arrow and sent demons after her. Seeing this Inuyasha runs to aid the fallen priestess. He doesn't see the numerous demons about to attack him. Sango yells out "look out" as she throws her giant boomerang killing some of the demons after him. Inuyasha turns around his eyes a crimsoned colored and pulls out his Tetsusaiga and with one sweep he destroys the remaining demons. He rushes over to where Kikyo fell "Kikyo are you alright" he asks worried. She just answers with an angry yell "YOU FOOL! (she says that a lot, personally I don't appreciate it, I just want to slap her when she's mean to him any ways back to story) don't let him escape!" Kagome sees her chance and aims her arrow to his heart. She lets go of the bow and her arrow shoots straight throw his body purifying most of it. Naraku's body fell to the ground as miasma spewed out of it. Miroku struggled to get up to see what had become of Naraku. Kagome rushed to his side "Miroku No don't move the poison hasn't left your body yet" . He had sucked up too many of Naraku's poisonous insects. Kagome called for Shippo he came out from his hiding place "what is it Kagome?" "Shippo can you please take care of Miroku he is still to weak to fight" Kagome pointed to a small clearing safe away form all the miasma and the battle field. "ok" replied Shippo. Sango came over to help the fox demon with the now unconscious monk. They put him on top of Kirara and they flew off but as we all know about the mysterious hands of a certain someone came up and groped Sango. Sango blushed and was about to smack him but considered other wise because of the current state he was in she thought _even in his sleep he is a lecher!_ They set him down Sango went back to the battle as Shippo stayed behind to keep an eye on the monk.

-----------------------------------------------back with Kagome-----------------------------------

Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha protecting Kikyo _"it is to be expected , he still loves her after all the only reason we are here is because he caught a whiff of her scent. Its like he forgets where he is at and what he is doing when he sees her. He didn't even care that Koga was here fighting with us. By the way were did Koga go? _Kagome looked around to find Koga fighting the wounded Naraku. Making sure that Shippo had gotten Miroku safely out of harms way she ran to Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo was getting a bit better because she had begun to suck in the souls her soul collectors brought to her. Once Inuyasha made sure that Kikyo was ok he ran out to fight Naraku he yelled "you will pay for this Naraku you will not take her away from me ever again" he went past Koga "out of my way you mangy wolf! Naraku's mine" Koga of course had a come back "Hey mutt face! Don't get in MY way I won't allow you to let Naraku escape" "who are you calling a Mutt face you rabid wolf" Inuyasha said after releasing his wind scar on Naraku. "Oh you won't get all the fun you puppy" Koga said after giving Naraku a powerful kick. Kagome and the now better Kikyo shot their arrows at Naraku. They all stood there to watch the destruction of their foe. They all had one thing on there minds _is it all over?_

To be continued………………………………...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think of my first chapter huh please read and review I will have the next chapter up next week so if you liked it please stay tuned :P


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! I was so happy when I looked and saw that I had 2 reviews (yes I get excited when I get reviews call me a dork well whatever I am so happy :) so you can thank **DARKGEISHA** and **KAEINBOCK **for this early update wasn't planning to update till next Wednesday but the reviews got me into a good mood so here goes this is dedicated to Darkgeisha and Kaeinbock.

------ I don't own Inuyasha -------

**Last time: **

_They all stood there to watch the destruction of their foe. They all had one thing on there minds is it all over?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Once again, Kikyo fell to the ground. That broke the silence as Inuyasha once again rushed to her side. Kagome walked away not able to see the guy she loved caring for another. She went to answer the question that was all on there minds did Naraku really die? Kagome Knew if they had truly destroyed Naraku, Miroku's wind tunnel would be gone. Kagome took only a few steps before she was stopped by the demon wolf. "Hey Kagome I not only came to kill Naraku, but also to claim you as my mate, now that Naraku is gone we won't have to worry about our pup's being in danger any more." This being said Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard to the words( he looks so cute when he does that) coming out of the Koga's mouth he ran in front of the wolf as he said in a not so nice tone "she already told you once before you don't own her!" Koga just said in the very same tone "nether do you half-demon" Koga looks over and sees Kikyo coming over and says "besides don't you already have a woman, or did she dump you because of that ugly looking face of your's because of the way she talks to you it sure doesn't seem she likes you but your always hanging around her whenever she's here." Inuyasha confused and having no clue what in the world that wolf was talking about he said "what are your talking about wolf." "That woman, you know the one you are always protecting." Koga turns around and points to Kikyo "when she's around you completely forget about Kagome and give her your full attention." Inuyasha sees where Koga is pointing "who Kikyo?" "Oh! Is that her name. What is she to you Inuyasha? You have no right to Interfere with me and Kagome if you have her." Kagome was about to answer that question when Kikyo cut her off before she could say any thing "Yes Inuyasha what am I to you? Or what was I to you I should say" she looked at him with sad desperate eyes. That look was too much for Inuyasha to bear so forgetting that Kagome was there he said "Kikyo you …. you are ….. You are my only one true love!" Hearing this the heart broken Kagome turns around and runs into the forest. "Thanks dog breath" Koga says grinning before running after Kagome.

--------------------------------------In the Forest---------------------------------------------------

"what a jerk! How could he. I already knew he loved her but still he could have spared me the tears I mean I was right there" Koga had just caught up with Kagome "Kagome don't show Inuyasha that you care. He stepped closer to her "Don't show that mutt that your crying over it. That will just give him the pleasure of thinking that your suffering." Kagome not being able to control her crying anymore runs into Koga's arms and cries.

-----------------------------------------Back to Inuyasha----------------------------------------------

It took a while for Inuyasha to realize why Kagome had run away. As he turned to run after her and the wolf, he felt a cold hand touch him. "Inuyasha if you meant what you said then you won't go after her" Kikyo in truth really hated that girl she had changed Inuyasha into a kinder demon, the job she should have been in charge of. "You did mean what you said or…" Inuyasha interrupted "NO! I did mean it Kikyo, its just that…." "Its just that what Inuyasha don't tell me that you have feelings for that girl! The only reason for that is because she is my reincarnation!" Kikyo yells and Inuyasha's ears were still ringing when she said "Inuyasha I LOVE YOU! I don't think "that girl" feels the same way as I do. Inuyasha we were meant to be faith as brought us together again." Inuyasha avoided eye contact with her "sorry Kikyo I have to make sure she is ok" The wolf demon went after her she will be fine Inuyasha you don't have to take care of her anymore you have me is that not enough?" Inuyasha turned around but said "I HAVE to make sure" and ran into the forest. Leaving Kikyo alone………………..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was chapter 2 once again you can thank **DARKGEISHA** and **KAEINBOCK **for this early chapter. Next chapter will be up in a few days read and review maybe if I get 5 reviews I will up date sooner thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this chapter is dedicated to…………… **HanyouGirl666 **because she asked for it so here it is the 3 chapter P.S thank you for reviewing hanyougirl666 J

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran into the forest quickly catching Kagome's scent. Half way there he also caught the smell of Kagome's tear's and he slowed down "why would Kagome be crying? I swear if that wolf did something to her I…" Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Kagome and Koga. Kagome had know stopped hugging Koga and was sitting down. "Kagome stop crying over him" Koga really felt sorry for Kagome he wished he did not have to see the girl he loved crying for any reason." I c-can't" Koga had had enough he was going to put a stop to her suffering for once and for all. "this will make you stop" Koga bent down ad grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into his lap. He then grabbed her chin and lifted it to meet his face. He looked into her eyes before he bent down and kissed her passionately. Kagome was still in shock and plus she had been crying and was to tired to do anything about it so she just gave in. ( haven't you ever felt that way like you cry so much your to tired to do any thing I have so this is what happened to Kagome) Inuyasha stood frozen in shock about what he was seeing. He was about to run out of his hiding place when a all to familiar voice said "It looks to me that she is more than fine Inuyasha." Kikyo had followed Inuyasha not wanting to leave him alone with Kagome. " I told you she would be fine she has her wolf demon to protect her" Kikyo stepped out of the bushes and said "are we interrupting some thing" Kagome snapped out of it and pulled away from Koga then to her horror she saw who "we" was. Had Inuyasha seen Koga kiss her? Was he mad? She tried to read his thoughts but her efforts were in vain his face was unreadable. What must he think of her probably the same thing she thinks about him when she saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyo. Koga broke her train of thoughts as he said "As a mater of fact yes you are, leave us alone" Just then Shippo came in to pronounce to the whole world that Miroku's wind tunnel was gone and that the poison in his body was also gone! "Why is everyone so tense didn't you hear the good news! We finally did it Naraku is gone and Miroku will be ok! Poor little Shippo he had no clue what had just happened. Finally not being able to stand the silence and the smug look on the Koga's face Inuyasha said "yes we all heard you now let's get some rest everyone" Kikyo took this as an opportunity to ask Inuyasha for his answer "Inuyasha I will be back on the night of the new moon I want your answer by then" she then summoned her soul collectors and they carried her of into the night. Inuyasha turned around and headed back to the camp site not wanting to look at Kagome right now. Now alone Koga said "sorry about that Kagome its true I kissed you so you could stop crying but that's not all I love you and I will claim you as my mate only if you will have me. Since Kinky-ho wants and answer from dog-breath on the night of the new moon I will also ask the same form you farewell my love." he ran off but came back and gave Kagome a quick peck on the lips before turning around and leaving once more.

-------------------------------------back at the campsite-------------------------------------------

Miroku is healing s Sango tends to his wounds. Inuyasha walks up to them in a daze. "Oh Inuyasha wears Kagome" asked Sango who was worried about her friend the last she seen of her was when she went running into the forest and Koga went after her. "The hell I should know why don't you ask that wolf, Koga" Sango now surprised at the dog-demons reaction to a simple question asked "What happened Inuyasha" but as always Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to talk and jumped into the nearest tree to escape any future questions from the demon slayer. To this the monk and the demon slayer both said " something happened" and who was to come in at that moment none other than Kagome. This brought Inuyasha down from his tree "where's you lover did that no good for nothing leave you already." Kagome came back ready to apologize to the dog demon but he just had to push her buttons she forgot all about the truce she was going to make with him and she yelled out "sit" **HE **"sit" **IS **"sit" **NOT **"sit" **MY** "sit" **LOVER **"sit" (poor Inuyasha almost made me cry just thinking about Kagome sitting him that many times) but of course Inuyasha was not done yet "it sure looked like it" Kagome remembered the way Koga had kissed her she admitted she liked it but would much rather have a kiss from a certain dog boy. Like that would ever happen she just stormed off she need a walk to clear her mind. Inuyasha getting up from his hole, quite a big one at that said just as she was walking away "looking for your wolf boy already" **"SIT"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that was chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it please read and review. Once again this chapter is detected to my reviewer **HanyouGirl666 **and also Darkgeisha for reviewing once again (I love Reviews) alright i will update soon :)


End file.
